


dont trust the b

by Anonymous



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleaders, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Character, also sorry its just them flirting weirdly, its also maybe very ooc, its basically the canon crushes lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rima is the new kid at school and wants to be head cheerleader.a sort of high school au of shugo chara,,
Relationships: Fujisaki Nagihiko/Mashiro Rima
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	dont trust the b

**Author's Note:**

> this is....... old and idk i wrote so much and i still do ultimately like it...... its just never gonna be finished lol

She had transferred to this school last tuesday and already felt like she was queen bee. All the boys simply adored her— bordering on full out worshipping almost— and that was . . . pretty boring, if she let herself admit the truth. The only remotely interesting thing was when this punk girl tried to become friends with her since they sit together in at least three of their four classes. Of course she shot her attempt down and proceeded to ignore her. She didn’t need any friends. They only betrayed you in the end. 

That was eight days ago. She was a nobody then, but now she was a cheerleader wearing her pristine red and white uniform, long curly blond hair in a ponytail and boys obeying her every word. 

_ But not head cheerleader.  _

No, that was that bitch  _ Nadeshiko Fujisaki.  _ Tall, lean, with long _ unbearably _ straight _ perfect  _ black hair and hazel eyes that saw right through you. A real predatory queen who wouldn’t let go of her throne that easily. 

To make it even worse, she  _ was  _ the school’s queen. She was part of the student council which seemed to have been organized by a poker card system with the student president being the king, the vice present queen, and so on. There was only five important titles in the student council, and to rub more salt into  _ that  _ wound, the punk girl-  _ Amu-chan-  _ actually had one. She was the joker; some silly grade ten girl was the Ace, a guy a grade above was the Jack, and the King was a sparkly pretty boy in the same grade as her. 

It was all infuriating and Rima couldn’t help but wish that the time would pass faster so that she would finally be out of class and doing cheerleading practice because there she at least had a chance to do something to drag that bitch off her throne. 

“Rima, pay attention in class~” Kusukusu giggles, distracting Rima away from doodling a little stick figure getting its head chopped off that  _ coincidentally  _ resembled Fujisaki. She only rolled her eyes at Kusukusu, not daring to even whisper in fear that her classmates will think that she’s crazy talking to ‘imaginary’ friends. 

She didn’t feel any better when practice came. They had gone over the routine they learned a couple of days ago four times already, and  _ nobody  _ was perfect enough for the queen’s standard. 

“You’re too short,” was the first thing that Nadeshiko told her. “It really makes you stand out.” She doesn’t say it in a good way either. 

“That’s not my problem,” she retaliates, feigning boredom, pretending to be checking her nails. 

Nadeshiko rolls her eyes before moving on to criticize the rest of the team. It’s kind of a daily ritual. A little voice of conscience tries to remind Rima that perhaps all this is at least a  _ little bit  _ her fault since she was the first one to be mean to Fujisaki, but Rima tells it to shut up because no one, especially Fujisaki, tells her what to do. 

As Nadeshiko is gently telling another girl that “turning on the wrong foot is really, really not an option, please don’t do it or I really will have to kick you off the team and I  _ really  _ don’t want to do that”, Yaya, the little grade ten brat, is walking towards Nadeshiko with two cups of coffee. Fujisaki’s cute little slave, thinks Rima, and feels anger. Sure she has many boys willing to do that for her, but they are  _ boys _ , it’s totally different. 

Nadeshiko instantly dismisses the girl she was criticising and warmly smiles at Yaya before taking her drink. 

“Are you done for today?” Yaya asks, smiling wide and staring up at her with those big wide eyes, and Rima can’t understand how she can actually admire  _ that _ . That’s a total lie. Rima hates it, hates it so much, but she knows she would like to do  _ anything  _ to make Nadeshiko smile like that at her because that would mean approval from her royal fucking highness— which is something she really wants other people to want from her. 

Practice is soon dismissed and Rima leaves with even more hatred towards the _ flawless  _ queen that is Fujisaki Nadeshiko. 

It wasn’t really her fault that the mechanical pencil she was using ran out of lead and she didn’t bother bringing her pencil case from her locker since she already had to carry two textbooks for a single class. There was really no choice. She gently tapped Amu on the shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, can I borrow a pencil?” she tried to smile and hope that Amu wasn’t a grudge holding bitch who’d withhold giving her a pencil because Rima was a tad rude to her on her first day. 

She feels Amu’s judging eyes upon her and unconsciously tenses up. Amu just hands her a pencil and gives her a small smile in return. 

“It should be sharp but I have a sharpener. Just ask if you need it.” She also gives Rima half of her eraser and Rima is a little shocked and pleasantly surprised that Amu even noticed that her’s ran out. 

She flashes Amu a real smile and begins rethinking her whole impression of the punk girl who had tried to be friendly with her on her first day of school. 

Rima was sitting in the library, researching about sciency stuff from books unlike most of the class that had quickly jumped at the opportunity to use the computers. Kusukusu was trying to help her by looking up information in another book about the topic they had to research but she gave up after five minutes. Now she just sat making funny faces at Rima and doodling things in Rima’s notebook. 

Logging off a computer, Amu pulled up a chair beside Rima. 

“Did you find any useful information?” Amu sighed, putting her head down on the round table. “I feel like all the websites I kept getting were really shitty and unusable. I did get some stuff from wiki though,” she scratched her nose.

“Half these books have nothing about our topic but I’ve found some info anyway,” Rima shrugs, absentmindedly. She turns the page and continues writing out things in point form.

“Your chara is pretty cute,” Amu muses, as she changes the position of her arms, trying to get more comfortable. 

Rima froze. Kusukusu gasped, dropping her pencil. 

“You know about them?” Rima whispered quietly, nervously looking around the room to see if anyone was listening to them. 

“Yeah, I got some, too,” Amu replied sheepishly. “They just dislike being with me during class.”

“Hmm, I guess it makes sense,” Rima said, seeing that nobody was paying them any attention— too busy playing games and messing around with friends— her worry disappeared. “You seemed kinda like a typical punk bitch, but you’re real nice so yeah I can see how you can be confused,” she snickered.

“Wow, thanks. That means, like, a lot coming from you,” Amu laughed, then added: “Yaya and the rest of the guardians have them too.”

“Guardians?” Rima tapped her pencil on her forehead.

“Oh right,” Amu blinked, “Uh, that’s the four student council members who wear the capes. I mean I’m part of it but capes? Kinda lame,” she explained, rambling a bit. 

“You mean you are too embarrassed to be seen in one because you’re oh so cool,” Rima smirked, poking her on the arm with her pencil. 

“Fine you got me,” Amu smiled sheepishly. “But anyway,” she cleared her throat a little. “I didn’t come over here to discuss research, charas or the student council and stuff.” 

“So why did you? ” Rima asked, curiously, her mouth twitching in amusement. 

“Do you wanna go to the movies with me and Yaya?”

This shouldn’t have happened. It  _ couldn’t  _ have happened. Rima wants to blame Nadeshiko. She really, really wants to but knew that it wasn’t her fault. In fact, Nadeshiko was not involved at all and probably doesn’t even know this has happened yet, but she will be real pleased- her competition has been destroyed, annihilated. This was all Kusukusu’s fault, so really it was Rima’s fault even though she wanted to blame that stupid boy who sat behind her in history class.

So now she is sitting at some dark corner of the school building, outside and away from anyone since the next class has already started. All those having a spare were already gone or those coming back already in the building. She was at the side of the school anyway, most people either hung out at the front of the school or the back where the parking lot was— not walking around the side paths. 

And everything is serene letting Rima pretend that nothing has happened as she wipes at her red, wet eyes smudging more of her mascara and eyeliner. Knowing that her eyes make her look like some terror from a horror movie makes her hysterically giggle and she doesn’t even know why. It’s small comfort, but comfort nonetheless.

“Rima!” 

Looking up from her lap where she was silently playing with the edges of her skirt, she is surprised to see Amu. 

“Geez, I’ve been looking for you since you ran off!” Amu exclaims, the visible tension leaving her body as she deeply sighs with relief; Rima can’t believe it.  _ What does she fucking what with me? _ She already feels like crap and does not need the criticism or more bubbly laughter at her humiliation. So she doesn’t say anything, only bends even further into a little ball hoping to be left alone. 

“Rima. . “ Amu’s voice softly trails off. It is full of a lot of emotion that Rima really doesn’t understand and supposes she doesn’t want to deal with right now. Not when she herself is emotionally vulnerable. 

“Just leave me alone,” she quietly wails. She’s humiliated herself enough that she hardly cares to even try to have any dignity by now.

“No fucking way,” Amu snaps at her. 

Rima curls further into a ball and wishes really hard that her chara was born from the ambition to be socially invisible instead of being a humour goddess. Maybe then her character change wouldn’t be so useless. She waits for Amu to grow tired and leave.

After what seems to be forever, she hears Amu shuffle her feet awkwardly and mutter: “I thought we were friends,” before beginning to quietly and slowly walk away. 

She knows she shouldn’t. Amu is finally leaving but she can’t help it. It sparks her into rage before it dies and leaves her with a cold, ugly feeling in her stomach.

“Friends only betray each other.”

Amu shouldn’t have heard it over the everyday noise of being outside near a busy street and with the distance that Amu had already created between them. But she did and she abruptly turned around and stomped back to when Rima was pretending to be a frightened turtle. 

“I think you don’t fucking know what being ‘friends’ means!” she spat with a scowl. She pauses to compose herself and maybe even try not to cry. “It means sticking together,” she whispers, her voice much softer than before. 

“That sounds really lame. Is this a tv show where ‘friendship is magic’?” Rima almost rolls her eyes, deciding not to since it’s not like Amu can see her face— or head anyway for that matter. 

“It might as well be. You are the lost cause and I am your new friend who has to convince you that I am your best friend and as soon as that happens, we get a magical boost and everything is good,” Amu tries to joke, but her voice kind of cracks in the middle of it all and somehow Rima understands that there is some truth in her words, at least to Amu. 

“I think you watch too many cartoons,” she lifts her head, staring accusingly at Amu.

“I can’t help it, I’ve got a little sister,” Amu shrugs, playing for nonchalance. 

“Nice excuse, but I’m not buying it,” Rima raises an eyebrow, her lips quirking up a little.

“Fair enough,” Amu grins. “I do have a little sister though.” 

“Good to know,” she smiles vaguely, but it is quickly replaced by a grimace. “I have no excuses at all.” 

“Who cares!” Amu exclaims, with such force that it almost makes Rima want to curl up into her safe cocoon. “You like comedy, it’s not such a big deal.”

“Amu, I’ve embarrassed myself in front of the whole class! I’m a laughing stock!” Rima cries out with a new wave of fresh tears about to spill and make her eyes into an even bigger mess.

“So? I’ve done that before too,” Amu nervously bites her lower lip. “Ran character changed with me and I confessed to Tadase in  _ front of everyone  _ when we were at a fucking  _ school assembly _ ! It was extremely damaging,” she grimaces. 

“Ran?” Rima blinks, squinting her eyes in confusion at Amu.

Amu rolls her eyes as a pink chara exclaimed: “Me!” shaking her little pink pom-poms, coming out of Amu’s jacket. “Also, that’s Miki,” she pointed at the blue one with a barrette, “and Su,”she gestured to the green one is a poofy dress as they, too, come out.

“Huh? I thought you could only have one,” Rima raises an eyebrow. 

“I thought so too but nope. You seem to have more if you are confused, or have some sort of dichotomy,” Amu shrugged grinning. 

“You must be pretty messed up then,” Rima grins back. 

“Heh, I guess I am,” she wiggles her eyebrows. “The future is real scary I guess,” she mutters, casting her eyes down. 

“I’m just amazed you’re thinking about being a cheerleader, an artist, or a chef,” Rima rolls her eyes.

“Well you want to be a clown so hey, don’t judge!” Amu pouts, pretending to be offended but her eyes and her smile give her away.

Staring at Amu and her three charas, realization and dread fills Rima. 

“Oh shit, I totally blew up on Kusukusu!” she gasps. “Shit, shit,  _ shit _ .”

“Hey, hey!” Amu comes closer and pats her back. “Don’t worry, she’s with Yaya.” 

Rima panics for a full thirty seconds before Amu’s words finally made sense in her mind. She sighs in relief and lets herself relax, legs straightening out and back pressing against the school wall. Amu sits down by her side.

“Look, I can’t promise that you won’t be stared at by a lot of people,” Amu stares at the sky. “But me and Yaya are still your friends and we don’t give a fuck. It’s really kinda cute. You’re really good at the whole “bala-balance” thing anyway,” she mutters, embarrassingly. “I can assure you that this will not pamper the number of people who want to . . . to have  _ sex _ with you,” she kinda mumbles and blushes as she finishes the sentence.

Rima smiles a smile that actually reaches her eyes because Amu really is trying to cheer her up and it’s really adorable in an innocent and naive fashion that clashes with how Amu tries to pretend she is so  _ hardcore  _ and  _ rebellious _ when she really is such a child.

“Shut up, Amu, you’re twelve years old,” Rima laughs, placing her head on Amu’s shoulder and she feels genuinely happy. 

Practice was a dull pain in the neck. The rumours had spread around school of what happened yesterday and today everyone was giving Rima funny looks. A lot of the cheerleaders giggled when she showed up at practice and whispered things about her to each other. While Nadeshiko understood what exactly transpired yesterday, she didn’t give her a break when it came to practice. At least she didn’t gossip with the girls, but she didn’t shut them up either, choosing to ignore the whole situation. She  _ did _ make them all work extra hard today though. 

“Rima, you need to work on your spin. It is just too fast unlike the rest of the team,” Nadeshiko’s voice cut through her thoughts. “It’s great that you are so flexible and quick on your feet though,” she smiled a knowing smile. Rima  _ did  _ pull off a perfect bala-balance; those kinds of things don’t get forgotten fast. 

“Yeah, sure,” Rima sighed.

“I need you to be serious about this, Rima,” Nade stared at her, placing her hands on her waist. 

“Yes-s,” Rima grimaced. “Everything’s got to be just bloody perfect, I know.” 

Nade sighed and turned to the rest of the team who had sat down on the grass and were happily chatting between themselves.

“Everyone is dismissed,” she didn’t yell over the chatter, but somehow her voice carried itself and everyone heard her. Of course, it irked Rima and no,  _ no,  _ she wasn’t jealous. “Please practice at home or I really don’t know what I will do to the lot of you,” she glared. Rima figured this was her moment to slip away and had almost taken a step but Nade grabbed her by her shoulder and said: “Not you. We aren’t done yet.”

Groaning loudly, Rima glared, but ultimately hunched her shoulders and stayed.

All the other girls leisurely walked to the changing rooms, chatting, gossiping and some snickered at Rima and her predicament or still laughing at Rima for yesterday’s incident, but Rima has Amu and Yaya so Rima has her dignity.

“What do you want?” Rima sighed as soon as all the girls were gone. 

“Just want to help you get this spin right,” Nade smiled. 

“Sure,” Rima rolled her eyes. 

Nade smiled in response and tightened the elastic of her ponytail. Rima hoped it killed some of her brain cells, maybe then she’d have to give up her throne since she’d be too stupid to rule. 

“So what am I supposed to do?” Rima folded her arms, looking up at Nade in a bored fashion. 

“I need you to do your spin,” Nade said. 

Rima sighed and spun for what seemed to be at least the thirtieth time today. 

“As I thought, you are way too quick for your own good,” Nade sighed. “It’d be good if you were on your own. You’re a really good cheerleader. I’d be nice if the rest could be as good as you,” Nade muttered.

Rima stared, her mouth hanging open. Nade did  _ not  _ just say that about her. It made her almost like Nade for a moment,  _ almost. _

“Ok,” Nade said, “What we need to do is have you figure out the pace.” She moved to stand behind Rima and placing her hands on Rima’s waist. 

“W-What are you doing?!” Rima gasped, feeling her face heat up. She was  _ not  _ okay with hot girls touching her with what felt kind of intimate to Rima.

“Helping you,” Nade easily said, not at all bothered by Rima’s reaction. “Now spin.”

So Rima began to awkwardly spin holding her arms close; Nade’s hands effectively not letting her speed up like she would have. 

“See this is the pace you need to do. Now try without me,” Nade instructed and let Rima go. 

It took Rima a few moments to focus on the task, trying to ignore her frantic heartbeat and the butterflies in her stomach.

“Come on, Rima, I haven’t all day!” Nade snapped.

“Fuck you,” Rima muttered but did another slow spin.

“No, no,” Nade sighed. “Still too fast,” she shook her head in disappointment and Rima’s felt her chest tighten, wanting nothing more than to please. Feeling Nade’s hands grip her waist again, Rima thought she’d have a heart attack. 

“Oh, does this bother you a lot?” Nade smirked, pressing herself closer to Rima, letting her chin resting on Rima’s shoulder. 

“ _ Fuck off. _ ”

Nade smugly laughed and didn’t let go.

“Either help me with the spin or  _ fuck off _ . I don’t have all day, either,” Rima snapped, trying to get out of Nade’s grip.

“Ok, ok,” Nade snickered.

“Hey, Amu,” Rima said, barely looking up from her textbook. “I’m just trying to finish some math homework.”

“That’s all good and  _ great _ , but you need to come with me,” Amu carefully grabbed Rima’s notebook and shoved into into the open textbook, slamming it shut. She grabbed Rima’s wrist and began to pull her out of the classroom but not before putting Rima’s stuff on the teacher’s desk so that no one messes with her things.

“Where are you dragging me?” Rima icily asks, looking around frantically for any clues.

“Greenhouse garden!” Amu exclaims. “You  _ have _ to join the student council. Everyone thinks it’s a good idea.”

“Why?” Rima tries to pull her hand away from Amu’s grip but it only ends with her being dragged away with even less resistance as her feet skid the floor.

“‘Cause you got a chara,” Amu easily responds.

“So what?” Rima rolled her eyes, desperately clawing at Amu’s hand. “I’m not student council material.”

“Well neither am I,” Amu shrugs, smacking Rima’s other hand away— Rima’s nails hurt.

“But I really don’t want to and I have no ambition to save the world from this ‘Easter’ you and Yaya talk aboooooough-” Rima forgets what dignity is and bends out to try and  _ bite  _ herself out of Amu’s grip.

“Well, just come meet the others at least—  _ Ow! _ ” Amu grip lessens and Rima twists her wrist out of it. 

“I’ve seen them around,” Rima turns and nearly bolts the direction they came from but Amu tackles her into a hug. “I— shit— don’t really —ugh— want to  _ actually  _ meet them though,” Rima sighs, giving up the struggle.

“Ugh, come  _ flipping  _ on, Rima. You already know Yaya,” she rolls her eyes, pulling Rima along even quicker than before.

“ _ And Fujisaki _ . I get enough of her at practice that I don’t want to spend any more time in her presence at all _ , _ ” Rima grumbles.

Amu frowns and pauses for a moment. 

“She’s not that bad, you know.”

“Oh not you, too,” Rima scowls. “I get Yaya is young and impressionable, but you’re better than that.”

Amu groans and continues pulling Rima to where the guardian’s hold their meetings.

“I don’t know why you hate Nade but she was kinda my first real friend— except for Yaya but you know it’s  _ Yaya _ — in fact Nade is like my best friend.” 

Rima grumply pouts. 

“I thought I was your  _ bffl _ ?” she mutters. “Amu, she’s a manipulative bitch!” 

“No, she’s not,” Amu laughs.

“Yes, she  _ is _ and you know it.”

“Well, ok, maybe a little,” Amu quietly agrees.

“Ha!” Rima fist pumps in victory. 

“ _ Ha! _ back at you!” Amu grins and Rima suddenly realizes that Amu had succeeded in dragging her to the student council garden without Rima even noticing how close they were getting to it. 

“Shit! Amu, no! I really fucking don’t want to do this,” Rima hissed, and restarts her clawing-Amu’s-hand-to-get-away scheme.

“Come on, it’s not that bad.” Amu tries to smack Rima’s other hand, only for Rima to hiss at her and take her arm hostage. “I mean seriously, we need someone who can character transform!”

“They got  _ you _ to do it.”

“And it’s not enough, Rima. I need backup. I’m not invincible,” Amu sighs.

Rima growls, before lifting her head and giving Amu her biggest puppy dog eyes.

“It’s gonna be fine, Rima,” Amu rolls her eyes, and ignoring Rima’s expression pushes through the garden gates into the greenhouse garden. 

The greenhouse garden is huge inside, just as it’s outside exterior suggests. The greenery is everywhere around the sides of the greenhouse while a lot of the space in the middle is free. Rima supposes this could host a fantastical ball with at least a thousand guests. Catching her attention, dead in the centre, she sees a nicely sized table with three of the guardians sitting, drinking tea and eating pastries. 

“I tricked her into coming here,” Amu proudly tells the guardians and proceeds to stick her tongue out at Rima who in turn gives her a death glare. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Rima,” Nade smiles her pearly, perfect, brilliant smile.

Rima shudders and pretends that Nade is just actually not there, but is in fact a million stars away in the galaxy, shining brightly somewhere that isn’t here.

Nade cocks an eyebrow at Rima and bites her upper lip in an attempt to keep from giggling. Rima grimaces and prepares to be made fun of. Nade has made it crystal clear that she still can’t let go what happened that one practice, and Rima would like to lie and pretend that it was nothing— mostly to  _ herself _ , but she knows she’s in too deep and every time she stares at Nade, her mind blanks out and when their eyes meet, her brain turns to goop. She’s infatuated with Nadeshiko and she hates it; but most of all, she hates thinking that Fujisaki’s  _ eyes are super duper pretty.  _ Especially when Fujisaki seems to be able to read her mind. 

While Rima stands there glaring, Nade picks up the pale green teapot and starts pouring herself another cup.

“Would you like a cup of tea, Rima? Today’s tea is chamomile,” Nade says sweetly, putting the teapot down and reaching for a pastry. 

Yaya who had seemed to have fallen asleep face into her place of creme puff, suddenly woke up and in the time span that Rima and Nade were mentally having a bitch fight, had tackled Rima into a hug. 

“Look, look, look!” she exclaims as she drags her to the table. “Nade made cream puffs!” She pulling a chair out for Rima and Amu smiling brightly like she always does. Rima nervously sits down and Amu sits down next to her, this way Rima is stuck between Yaya and Amu. 

“So Mashiro, would it be too much to ask for you to join the student council?” Tadase smiles, and Rima is sure she can see the sparkles and roses that are generally used in shoujo manga. “Amu had told us you have a chara and can even character transform?”

Rima nods as Yaya piles creme puffs on the plate before Rima. 

“So will you join us?” Tadase asks.

Rima shakes her head, refusing.

"Please don't say you don't have time. I've also got cheerleading practice and even basketball practice and I still have time,” Nade smiles.

“Please join us.” Tadase pleads. “We really need your help. We’ll do anything for you that is in the realm of our ability.”

Rima thinks about this. 

“Nade steps down and makes me head cheerleader,” Rima says deadpan. 

Nade blinks and burst out laughing. 

“Really?” Nade asks. “You really want to be head cheerleader so much?”

Rima shrugs, trying one of the cream puffs. It is delicious.

“Huh, what do you know, the witch can cook,” Rima mutters to herself. 

_ Thank you, _ Nade mouths, smirking, her eyes amused, and Rima’s stomach contract and she can’t even breath because  _ Nade heard that _ and shit, shit, shit.  _ But it shouldn’t matter, _ her mind tries to remind her,  _ you don’t even like her _ .

“Well if you really want to be head cheerleader, I suppose I can step down. I mean that’ll give me more time to play basketball and practice traditional dancing,” Nade says. “But are you sure you can do it? i mean I did have to help you with getting-” 

“That was like two weeks ago! I’m doing fine now!” Rima exclaimed, cheeks heating up. “Forget that already!”

Nade smirks. 

“Well fine if you are sure. tomorrow i’ll announce you as head cheerleader.”

Rima blinks. 

“Well then you have to join the student council!” Tadase beams, all smiles and sparkles.  _ How the hell is Amu even attracted to that?  _

“Well why don't you all continue discussing the finer details but I need to run,” Nade says.

“Basketball?” Tadase asks.

“Yes, I'm gonna go change now.” Nade walks to the little house marked ‘washrooms’ and Rima feels a little faint as she sees her go into the one marked for  _ men _ . 

“Mashiro!” a teacher stopped her on her way out of the cafeteria. “Can I ask you to bring this to Nagihiko? He’s in the gym. I would but I can’t. I’m running for a staff meeting.”

“Why me?” Rima asked quietly. She was planning to go find Amu who said she was finishing a sketch for art class.

“You’re both in the student council, I thought you wouldn’t mind,” the teacher gave her a shaky smile. 

The teacher seemed so desperate that Rima reluctantly agreed. He gave her some sheets of paper, thanked her and ran off almost like the white rabbit, mumbling ‘I’m late’ a lot. Sighing, she made her way to the gym. Luckily the art classrooms were on the way so she was able to wave Amu ‘hello’ and continue on her way. 

Entering the gym she saw Nadeshiko— no,  _ Nagihiko _ practicing his shooting. He seemed to easily be able to get the ball into the basket, either by throwing or jump slamming the ball into it that she couldn’t help but feel impressed. She really hated tall people and suddenly he had already turned around and was staring at her. Then, smiling, he leisurely strolled up towards her until they were less than a meter apart from each other.

“Oh hey, came to watch me practice?” Nagi grinned, patting his long hair down that wasn’t put up in a ponytail the typical Nadeshiko way. “Stare at my guns?” he smirked before flexing his arms jokingly. Rima had to admit she’s jealous, he really does have nice arms— well of course, he also spends his time throwing girls into the air and making pyramid formations.  _ And he looks better than you in a skirt _ , Rima’s mind finds the need to remind her. 

“Ha ha,” Rima rolled her eyes, her tone dry. “You think too much of yourself. A teacher asked me to give you these sheets.” She stretched her hand out, the one with the papers, and glared at him to take them. 

“Why do you do this?” he asked as he grabbed the papers from her hand.

“Do what?” she automatically replied, glowering.

“Act grumpy and bitchy,” he frowned. 

“‘Cause I don’t like you,” she rolled her eyes. 

“Lies.”

“I really  _ don’t  _ like you,” Rima scowled, stomping her foot on the ground. 

“Yes, you do,” he countered, the corners of his mouth turning up just slightly. 

“No, I don’t!” Rima yelled, stepping back.

“Yes, you do,” he smiled, amused.

“No, I don’t,” her hands are on her waist and she’s trying to intimidate him, forgetting that she is one of the shortest girls in their grade.

“Yes,” he easily counters, grinning.

“ _ No! _ ”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“No.”

“ _ Yes! _ ”

“Aha!” Nagi accused, smiling like he just won, which really he kind of  _ did.  _

“ _ FUCK _ !” Rima yelled, hiding her face in her hands, growling with frustration.

“I don’t know what to say,” he goes on, tone way too cheerful. “This is so very exciting and I mean, I thought we were just friends— well,  _ rivals _ , I guess, but if you really feel that way, oh, we should go on a date! It’ll be great! I’ll be the perfect gentlemen and you’ll dress cutely for me and everyone will totally be jealous of how adorable we both look as a couple!” he babbled before sighing dramatically. He then paused as though he was waiting for something, something like applause for his silly performance. 

“Fuck you,” she gave him her worst death glare and hoped he’s shrivel up or at least throw up or just  _ something  _ that wipes of that smugness. 

“Geez Rima,  _ language, _ ” Nagi rolled his eyes, grinning. “Seriously, it seems like you have a crush on me, or at least you do like me but for some reason, you’d rather that we stay enemies.” There is a momentary flicker of hurt in his eyes but it is quickly replaced by his everlasting assholeness.

“Go fuck yourself,” she glowered, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Really, I’d rather fuck  _ you _ , than myself,” he winked with a laugh.

“Gross.” 

“But you still took it as a compliment.” 

“There are many boys who want to get in my pants. Even quite a few girls,” she said with disgust painting her features, but a sliver of pride is in her voice.

“Same here, so why don’t we break their hearts?” 

Rima growled, but it did nothing to change his grin. 

“Did you really not know I was a guy until like yesterday?” he raised an eyebrow, and sounded genuinely curious for once, not mocking though still really amused. 

“Well it’s not like I go out of my way to actually hang out with you or  _ stalk you, _ nor do we share any classes,” she huffs. “I thought it was like. . . your brother or relative,” she slightly shrugged. 

Nagihiko stared at her, biting his lower lip. Then he couldn’t take it and he snorted before laughter took him over and he just couldn’t stop himself from trembling, and even had to sit down on the floor. 

“W-What?” Rima stammers, blushing. “It’s more normal than thinking that your rival is a crossdressing—” 

“Genderfluid,” he instantly corrects her between laughs.

“— asshole!” Rima thinks she’s offended him but his eyes are still kind and still very, very pretty— and that’s  _ really  _ dangerous.  _ No Rima, stop, stop stop.  _

And she stared at him until he began to gain back control of himself and he started saying something to her but she can’t even hear him and she’s so  _ mesmerized  _ by his eyes and that is really embarrassing and she wants to disappear—

“Rima?” 

Hearing her name snaps her out of her gaze and she realized she is feeling way too hot and her cheeks are too warm and the warmth is still spreading and now even her ears must be red and this is even more embarrassing. Exhaling sharply, she turned around as fast as the spins he taught her to slow down and made a run for it, fleeing out of the gym to some place where no one can see her like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> as a nonbinary person, i say nagihiko is genderfluid!  
> ...this was written before i realized i was nonbinary though.. i wrote it in 2014 oof


End file.
